Noche de bodas
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Nunca he escrito algo así, es un experimento, la primera vez que escribo esto. Me valdrían mucho las opiniones, por favor.


—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Athos, mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando a la vista un cuerpo algo regordete.

Mar desvió la vista al principio, algo escandalizada, para luego recordar que acababa de casarse con ese hombre. Volvió a mirarle, esta vez a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le costaba mirar antes.

—Sí —respondió firmemente ella. Lo había estado meditando durante mucho tiempo, y había llegado a la decisión de que si se casaba no solo era por la ayuda política y militar y porque Athos siempre había estado a su lado y le tenía cierto cariño especial... también necesitaba un heredero para que gobernase si ella ganaba la guerra... o la continuase tras su muerte.

—Puedo esperar, Mar... hasta que estés preparada —aseguró su nuevo marido, quitándose el pantalón para quedarse en calzones. Mar comprendía que quisiera dormir así. El sur era muy cálido, y Athos era norteño.

La joven negó pesadamente con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar torpemente su corsé blanco. Nunca antes se había tenido que quitar un corsé sola.

—Estoy preparada —afirmó Mar—. Si no lo hacemos ahora, antes de que la guerra empiece... ¿cuándo lo haremos?

Athos asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su mujer. Retiró las manos de ella del corsé, quitándoselo él con mano experta. Mar se sintió avergonzada de que un hombre supiera desabrochar una simple prenda femenina mejor que ella, pero trató de tapar ese sentimiento. Athos dejó caer el corsé al suelo.

—¿Segura? —murmuró de nuevo el hombre, muy cerca de Mar. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Su instinto le dijo que mirase a otro lado, y eso hizo mientras se quitaba lentamente el vestido de igual color blanco, dejándolo caer libremente a sus pies.

—Sí —repitió de nuevo Mar. Ahora ella no solo estaba, sino también se sentía desnuda. Miró levemente los ojos de su marido. No había reflejo de lujuria ni nada que se le pareciese. Había cariño, comprensión. Sonrió. Era una sonrisa leve, una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar el miedo que sentía en sus entrañas. Puso una mano en el pecho de Athos, apartándole ligeramente para dirigirse hacia la cama y tumbarse en ella. Mar no sabía qué hacer, y le miró inquisitivamente.

Athos fue junto a ella a la cama, situándose encima de Mar de rodillas. El corazón de Mar latía a un ritmo que no era normal, y su respiración, que trataba de ser calmada, era acelerada. El hombre notó eso, y susurró suavemente:

—Relájate.

Mar respiró hondo y destensó los brazos y el cuerpo lo que pudo. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos al subirse Athos encima, y los reabrió para descubrir que la cara de él estaba muy cerca de la suya. Casi tanto como cuando hicieron los votos y se besaron por primera vez ante los Siete. Mar decidió repentinamente tomar un poco la iniciativa salvando la distancia que separaba sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso algo frío al principio. Luego, poco a poco, Mar se atrevió a hacer algo que no había hecho durante su primer beso: explorar. Con su lengua se dispuso a explorar el interior de la boca de Athos. Era una sensación muy extraña, Mar mezclaba deber y placer. Se dio cuenta de que si había que hacerlo, por lo menos trataría de disfrutar un poco de ello. El hombre se alegró interiormente de que Mar colaborase un poco, y dejó que ella explorase antes de responder. Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Athos volvió a besar a Mar, esta vez mientras acariciaba suavemente sus brazos y luego su pecho. La joven pegó un pequeño salto cuando sintió la mano de su marido en su pecho, pero en seguida dejó que él tocara mientras seguían besándose. Mar rodeó inconscientemente con los brazos el cuello de Athos, apegándose a él mientras sus besos perduraban. Las piernas de Mar se revolvieron con nerviosismo mientras Athos empezaba a acariciar el contorno de la figura de la joven, parándose a veces en determinadas zonas. Una vez más, se separaron. Esta vez, Athos continúo dándole besos por todo el cuerpo: el cuello, el pecho, el vientre... Mar se dejó querer, dejando escapar de su boca leves y apenas audibles gemidos de excitación. Athos se desanudó el hilo que ataba el calzón, dejándolo caer. Mar se sonrojó al ver su miembro erecto, y desvió la mirada unos segundos. Athos la tomó por el mentón y la besó otra vez.

—No temas —le dijo al oído, con voz entrecortada tratando de resultar confortable.

Mar asintió y abrazó a Athos, sintiendo como él la penetraba lentamente para no hacerle daño. La joven apretó los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a su marido. Estaba ardiendo de pasión. Athos rompió la barrera, notando como Mar sangraba ligeramente; sin embargo, Mar con las piernas abrazó instintivamente la cintura del hombre, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Era tan contradictorio... sentía dolor, pero a la vez placer, excitación. Athos se empezó a mover, entrando y saliendo varias veces de Mar, que ya no podía aguantar gemir descontroladamente. El momento llegó a la cumbre, y las respiraciones de ambos se empezaron a ralentizar hasta volverse débiles. Athos se apartó de Mar para caer rendido al otro lado de la cama, con su virilidad calmada. Por su parte, Mar aún respiraba con algo de agitación. Había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba profundamente.

—¿Qué tal? —escuchó decir a Athos, que se había cubierto la parte baja del cuerpo con la sábanas. Mar abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Su marido la observaba de lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano.

Al principio no contestó, sino que se tapó hasta el pecho y se giró para estar frente a frente con el hombre con el que se había casado y que la había hecho mujer. Ninguno pareció reparar en la mancha de sangre que había dejado su primera pasión en las sábanas nuevas, tejidas especialmente para esa noche. Se observaron mutuamente durante varios minutos, hasta que Mar se inclinó para besar levemente a su marido, con una débil sonrisa.

—Bien —suspiró Mar, acercándose a él y dejando que la abrazara. Por alguna razón, entre sus brazos se sentía segura, arropada por una cálida luz que impedía que los males de fuera la atacaran. Nada podía estropear el momento.

Por primera vez, Mar sentía que estaba enamorada.


End file.
